onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Grandpiece/Archivo 1
Firmas En los artículos no se firma, solo en la discusiones, ya que sirve para identificar a quien haya hecho un comentario. Por eso, y porque al ser una wiki, los artículos no pertenecen a quien los crea, sino que todos los pueden editar. Esa es la otra razón por la que los artículos no se firman. Y sobre la junta directiva, ahora mismo creo que no hace falta. Los administradores pueden borrar, bloquear y restaurar artículos, bloquear usuarios y editar páginas bloqueadas. Si la wiki tuviese mucha actividad si que haría falta, pero ahora con echar una ojeada diaria por los cambios recientes se soluciona cualquier problema. Por otra parte, si se pueden poner páginas para borrar o arreglar artículos, para destacarlos en la portada. Voy a aprovechar para poner esto último en el foro, a ver que os parece.-- 21:30 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes He mirado el artículo que me comentabas y lo que necesitas son las infoboxes. Las infoboxes son, como su nombre indica, cajas de información que se colocan en los artículos con ciertos datos importantes (recompensa, nombre japonés, armas, barco...). En el artículo de Atmos lo estabas haciendo de la manera más difícil, es decir, añadiendo el código de la infobox en el propio artículo y añadiendo los colores. Pero hay un método más sencillo. Como las infoboxes son cosas que se utilizan mucho, se usan como plantillas para facilitar el trabajo. Aquí encontrarás todos los infoboxes de los que dispone la wiki: *One Piece Spain:Plantillas/Infoboxes Puedes llegar a esta página desde las ayudas (Están en la parte azul de la columna de la izquierda y en cambios recientes). Como podrás observar, hay una infobox standar, que sirve para cualquier cosa y puedes ponerles todos los apartados que quieras. Y después están las específicas, como la de Barbablanca, Shiki, Barbanegra, la marina...Para Atmos, tiene que utilizar esta.-- 22:46 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Ya has sido ascendido. Y apareces en la pagina de la comunidad. Lo que he reformado son los cargos un poco. Eres el nuevo Subvicedirector adjunto. Es lo que me pedias pero con un nombre mas rimbonbante. -- 13:47 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Lo de Anuncios... Pues la verdad es que fue puesto hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo para que... Y la verdad es que ahora que me fijo no tiene mucha utilidad... Tal vez lo modifique y lo convierta en algo como "Efemerides" o algo de ese estilo. 14:30 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Respuestas 1. Me gusta ese estilo, si señor, te ha quedado bien 2 .Y lo de discusion... supongo que sera para que discutan dos que editan el mismo articulo y discrepan en como hacerlo el uno del otro. 20:09 10 sep 2010 (UTC) upps se lo de la firma lo que pasa es que ando editando y confundi la pagina oye tambien queria que vieras esto http://es.entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Manga dice abajito que andamos en 5 lugar en todos los mangas asi que creo deberia ser puesto en la portada ya que es algo bueno y alo mejor interesante Hiken 20:20 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye una pregunta porque no cambian las preguntas de la portada? la verdad desde que llegue siguen ahi las mismas y puse lo del quinto lugar la verdad me dio un poquito de flojera pero ahi esta en noticias creo era el mejor lugar. 21:04 15 sep 2010 (UTC)21:04 15 sep 2010 (UTC)21:04 15 sep 2010 (UTC)21:04 15 sep 2010 (UTC)21:04 15 sep 2010 (UTC)Hiken _____________________________ Termine de editar todas las frutas paramecia umm y ya comenzaron las votaciones del VPD ojala alguien ponga diferentes Hiken 13:28 16 sep 2010 (UTC) oye quisiera saber si se pueden nominar frutas? es que ay algunas que estan muy completas tambien. _____________________________ link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece te lo dejo asi porque sino lo de abajo se echa a perder Oye viejo queria saber si podia mover las tecnicas de frutas a las frutas es que asi esta puesto en otros y realmente a ellas pertenecen umm bueno hay me dices luego.Hikenthumb 02:03 18 sep 2010 (UTC) ________________________________________ Oye viejo aqui de paso aver si te gusta Ponlo en tu firma Solo por si quieres ver da cliclink=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece ahi te dejo el mio umm ay si pasas por el de tipo de incognito podras ver el suyo es gol d roger umm --link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 22:08 18 sep 2010 (UTC) ___________________________________________ De nada jeje link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 11:47 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Historia Se agredece la verdad estaba a punto de borrarla cuando vi tu mensaje, pero ahora la dejare y quizas la aumente esa historia la cree en un momento de gran flojera y la verdad no imagine que le hiba a gustar a alguien pero en fin gracias por tu comentario saludos y me despido. El misterioso señor x 20:27 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Usuarios activos No es mala idea, aunque los que están activos ahora pueden no estarlo dentro de un tiempo. Por experiencia sé que los usuarios vienen y van. Yo creo que lo mejor sería atraer a nuevos usuarios y, sobretodo, hacer que la gente que venga se quede y edite. Para lo primero estuve hablando con los administradores de otras wikis para que pusieran enlaces hacía aquí, y también hice que wikia pusiera un spotlight (los recuadros con las wikis que salen bajo las páginas). Creo que también deberíamos promocionarnos fuera de wikia. Si tenéis un blog, participáis en un foro o en cualquier red social, haced conocer la wiki. Yo tengo un enlace hacía aquí en mi blog. En un foro supongo que tendríais que enlazar desde la firma a través de una imagen (de esto no estoy muy seguro, no he participado en muchos foros). Yo puedo crear una página en facebook (Se llamará One Piece Spain para que sea fácil de encontrar).-- 16:07 16 sep 2010 (UTC) cortar por lo sano jaja, no si alfinal nose yo si conseguire acer la firma jaja weno mi contraseña es: y otra cosa tu q estas en la wiki?, lo decia nose para meternos en msn o en facebook o en lo q sea para hablar mas d tu a tu, si no t importa y asi poder hacer cosas mas rapido XDXD weno ya m diras jejeje a y gracias x las moles tias -- 16:25 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Por mi vale esa imagen, por cierto... Durante una temporada no podre pasarme por aqui asi te quedas al cargo con los otros administradores. 12:19 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Infobox de Buggy Creo que en vez del amarillo anaranjado quedaría mejor el color del pantalón (así se utilizaría rojo, blanco y celeste, como la ropa de Buggy). Yo suelo mirar los colores aquí.-- 20:26 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Portada O.o Ahora lo acabo de ver. Estoy mirando la portada que es lo que lo provoca, pero la última edición fue hace 3 días. Sin embargo, parece que lo provoca algún elemento de la portada, porque la columna solo se descoloca allí. Voy a investigar a ver de que se trata.-- 19:47 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya está, era por culpa del sabías que, que se habían olvidado de cerrar el código.-- 19:51 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Antes de nada... FAn1 nefertari Vivi y Sexy Nami, quien los bloqueo? http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:UsuariosBloqueados No me aparecen como bloqueados... asi que nadie los bloqueo. -- 11:51 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Me parece buena idea... Lo de articulos incompletos, (Aunque tendriamos cientos que poner XDD), en cuanto a la firma no hace falta, gracias. Lo del color verde? No tengo idea, te juro que no se como es... -- 14:49 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Tenemos un mago contratado para ello Es un código que puse para que los administradores y los burócratas salgan de un color distinto en los cambios recientes. Aunque en breve que en un tiempo se vean en azul debido al cambio de skin que hay que hacer (no te preocupes, ahora informo de esto en el foro).-- 19:26 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Letras yo se como hacerlo pero necesito que alguien como tipo de incognito que tiene un rango mas alto que tu me de el permisolink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 19:32 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Ahora sabemos que Hancock no sera la proxima nakama. Lo del 2929 puede referirse a Vivi porque el dos significa la V y el nueve la I. link=Usuario Discusión:Sexy Nami 06:05 2 oct 2010 (UTC) david07 hola,grandpiece cuando empiezan las votaciones para noviembre espero tu respuesta HEY!david07 no uses mi firma!link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 14:32 2 oct 2010 (UTC) propuesta mi propuesta es que me gustaria pertenecer alos miembros de one piece spain ya sea administradores director sub directos jejeje talvez esos cargos tan altos no pero miembro influyente en la wiki para asi contrubuir mas en esta causa y crear mas articulos espero tu respueta saludosDavid07 15:25 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Oï Vengo a decir lo mismo que el de arriba pero con otras palabras. ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad yo para ser ascendida? Es que tengo curiosidad, aunque lo dudo.link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 16:38 2 oct 2010 (UTC) graciaslink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 16:53 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias por responder No me interesa ascender es sólo mera curiosidad que me ha entrado. En todo caso gracias por informarme.link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 16:56 2 oct 2010 (UTC) duda mira tengo una duda como se llama la supernova? Jewelry Bonney o Jewerly Bonney porque vi errores en poner el primero pero el segundo esta bien lo redirecciona el problema es que la pagina es Jewelry Bonneylink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 16:58 2 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja es gracioso como lo pones umm esta en duda las asignaciones de unoslink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 19:33 2 oct 2010 (UTC) no la verdad lo decia por lo que dijiste de jonmillon y kuro nose que no los e visto activos bueno a jonmillon si pero solo le dijo a tipo de incognito estoy de regreso y ya a bueno, oye echame una mano con esto es que voy de salida http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Anteriores_destacados solo si puedes sino despues lo pongo bien20:16 2 oct 2010 (UTC)link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph ok gracias11:37 3 oct 2010 (UTC)link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph pues ok a mi me gusta la idea pero igual ay articulos sin terminar o que son demasiado cortos solo digo por si lo concideran necesariolink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 11:59 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Logro Attachan Oye es que me preguntaba cuantas imagenes hacían falta subir para consegir lo de Attachan, porque hoy he subido todas las de Tomos de One Piece , y las de las galerías de los supernovas y Lucci, me faltan muchas para consegir ese logro?link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 21:17 9 oct 2010 (UTC) solo que ay que ponerselo a los de Skypedia yo estava haciendo lo mismo por ejemplo falta poner a la tripulacion de shanks y la de roger yo solo las creo y se las pongo a varios pero no selink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 21:23 9 oct 2010 (UTC) oye tambien e visto cosas en otras wikias que es de mi agrado pero no se como por ejemplo aqui seria algo asi como a este usuario le gustan los piratas, a este usuario le gustan los marinos y asi pero en plantillas como el de administrador nose que dices me apoyas?link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 21:27 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Una pequeña pregunta En el tema nuevo, ¿de qué color ves la barra de wikia, el fondo y los botones? Lo digo porque yo lo he puesto en azul, y he puesto un logo para ver que tal quedaba, pero no sé si sólo lo veo yo o lo ven todos los que tengan puesta la nueva piel.-- 09:37 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias. Lo de las imágenes es algo nuevo que han puesto con esta piel, aunque no ha gustado mucho porque atribuye la autoría de la imagen al que la subió, no a quien la hizo. El vídeo del mes, creo que lo "del mes" es un poco de adorno, porque no se vota por ningún vídeo ni se cambia cada mes. Si conoces algún vídeo bueno de One Piece puedes ponerlo, o mejor, puedes usar para que cada vez saliera un vídeo ( iría al principio, al final y cada vídeo iría entre )-- 11:17 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Sino te importa Sino te importa corregirme la tabla, es que yo no se XP link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 15:48 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta de las nominaciones Tengo una duda, he leido las normas y dice que solo se puede votar con un usuario, pero yo y sexy nami tenemos opiniones diferentes, ¿entonces tenemos k ponernos deacuerdo y hacer un solo voto? link=Usuario Discusión:FAN1 nefertari vivi 17:34 13 oct 2010 (UTC) La pregunta para ser clara es: si yo nomino a Vivi, ¿ella puede hacer su propio voto al personaje que sea o no puede porque yo he nominado a Vivi? Perdona me habia costado un poco entenderlo...muchas gracias por tu ayuda Sexy Nami Grandpiece,¿ya sabes quien es el proximo nakama? link=Usuario Discusión:Sexy Nami 19:49 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Sobre el logo de la wiki... Pues me gusto mucho el de TDI,el q tiene la cara del Sunny está como mola(creo q c dice asi) Por mi parte no me quiero qdar atrás y t muestro el q he creado pero no me gusta mucho: thumb|left|Se busca por ser la mejor wiki Sexy Nami Grandpiece quiero editar a Bonney pero no puedo porque toda la informacion esta de dentro de una plantilla rara porfavor arreglalo. link=Usuario Discusión:Sexy Nami 12:39 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Muchas gracias por lo de Bonney en serio gracias. link=Usuario Discusión:Sexy Nami 16:22 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por recordarme lo del vpd, lo llevo esperando desde hace dias, y gracias por el voto, tambien es gracias a ti que Vivi este tan completa. link=Usuario Discusión:FAN1 nefertari vivi 17:58 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Soy Nuevo Soy el pelirojo, komo estas? He visto tu nombre cuando me registre.. Esta bien mi votacion en lo de votar? Como vi k tenia mucho exito entre ahi y vote a Vivi k era kien mas me gustaba por su forma de ser en la serie. Como se crea un articulo? Sabes hacer firmas como la tuya? Espero tu respuesta.El pelirojo 19:48 15 oct 2010 (UTC) hola soy el de las imagenes de los mugiwaras a color soy nuevo en wiki y keria editar mi perfil la parte de mi banda me gustaria hacer una tabla donde aparezca mi banda y ahi poner la banda de mugiwara+2 k son marguerite y atticus uno inventado. Weno keria pedirte consejo para hacer la tabla GRAX No pasa nada... No te preocupes, tampoco es que te obligase a votar a Vivi, no te preocupes que este mes yo tambien lo votaré, pero para el mes que viene hare que Vivi este mas expandida y haber si tengo mas suerte... link=Usuario Discusión:FAN1 nefertari vivi 10:19 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Señor Soy nuevo, supongo k usted debe ser uno de los k kontrola esto, ha visto k alguien no registrado ha creado el episodio de esta semana mofandose, puede borrarlo? Por cierto sabe komo hacer una firma komo el hombre k nomino a Barbablanca? Gracias. 12:02 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo No te preocupes, yo también había editado para quitar la encuesta (había varias unas dentro de otras). Se me habría pasado quitar lo que quedó después.-- 17:09 16 oct 2010 (UTC) porfavor grand piece ayudame a crear una pagina de portada para manga no wiki en el cual soy administrador y otra cosa como ago para ser aliados de otras wikis y te pronpongo que one piece sapin sea alie con mi wikiDavid07 18:04 16 oct 2010 (UTC) *bien necesito que me ayudes en la redaccion de la pagina de inicio(portada) y tambien en la creacion de varios articulos manga como one piece manga rosario vampire etc y si puedes tambien trae unos wikis con tigos para qu colaboraren en la wikiDavid07 20:59 16 oct 2010 (UTC) *darkorange #ff8c00 *bn me gustaria que hubiera un sitio que hblara del manga ,el manga mas vota,manga-ka del mes bien yo te dare dando dando las instrucciones y muchisimas gracias link=Usuario Discusión:David07 16:25 17 oct 2010 (UTC) *las palabras no se explicartelo pero si refieres ala portada pon el manga del mes como dibular ''wikis manga no wiki esta dedicada la recopilar y buscar toda la informacion de todos los mangas disponibles ''si hace te refieres con el discurso ,otra cosas como la comunidad,one shots, yo te explicare oklink=Usuario Discusión:David07 17:05 17 oct 2010 (UTC) *mejora un poko lo que hizo lex no lo cambies solo mejoralo y ponle parte adicionales mañna te explico ok saludoslink=Usuario Discusión:David07 21:01 17 oct 2010 (UTC) entendido claro, no tocaré nada que haga un admin... no vaya a meterme en lios :) solo estare traduciendo algunas cosillas de la wiki en inglés Vivi Gracias por arreglar lo de Vivi asi me parece que queda mejor y ya me pasare por esa pagina. link=Usuario Discusión:FAN1 nefertari vivi 12:20 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Link en la imagen Buenas Te queria hacer una pregunta que me ayudara mucho a mejoras las ediciones que hago en la wiki: Como pongo el link del nombre? Por ejemplo si estoy escribiendo en la trivia de Luffy, y escribo algo sobre Usopp como ago para que sea link? (que este en azul y al clicarlo ir a la pagina de Usopp quiero decir) Gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law 12:44 18 oct 2010 (UTC)﻿ Teach La verdad es que en algunas imagenes me habria gustado tener imagenes del anime, pero tambien me gusta compajinarlos con imagenes del manga. Mi respuesta a tu pregunta es si, gracias Redirección Disculpa, ¿'''es posible que la wiki Sirenas redirija a Tritones?''' Pasa que Tritones y Sirenas son de la misma raza y no sé si sea bueno que haya dos artículos separados de la misma raza. Además el artículo Tritones incluye el género femenino. Muchas gracias. --Yasserdavid.greyebortiz 18:25 18 oct 2010 (UTC) hola grandpice dime como uno hace para mandar una peticion para ser burocrata necesito acceder a ese cargo para mejorar mi wiki ya que soy el unico administrador de esa wiki espero tu respuestalink=Usuario Discusión:David07 18:36 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Teach Si gracias 601 Sinceramente no entendi lo que me quisiste decir en el mensaje y sobre el 601 lo vi y me gusto la parte final algo que me emociono sinceramente. link=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x 19:43 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Ausente A partir de el sabado 22 o el domingo 23 de octubre. Por motivos personales voy a estar ausente bastante tiempo,(tal vez hasta enero del año k viene), hasta k los resuelva,. Si eres un usuario activo o nuevo preguntale a los administradores Infinitrix o a Lex-ph. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:20 21 oct 2010 (UTC)﻿ Es que... No voy a quitar los wanted porque como son hipótesis que tuve en su día, simplemente voy a marcar con X si he fallado y con V si he acertado. Ya le e puesto la X a la de Luffylink=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 13:42 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Pauly / Paulie Este articulo estaba mal echo. El nombre se escribe Pauly, y estaba como Paulie. Lo e modificado pero nose como a quedado y e echo dos paginas, puedes borrar la de Paulie y dejar el de Pauly plis? xD﻿ algo que no entendi si se hizo lo de vivi y su otro nombre se puede hacer el de sogeking? porque e visto que decian que los unirian pero a final de cuentas no han echo nada link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 09:55 23 oct 2010 (UTC) ok, gracias ok ya lo eh visto Paulie Ok! Ya e cambiado todos los nombres de "Pauly" por "Paulie" ^^ link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law Usuari Discussió:Trafalgar D Law - Creixem poc a poc!http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101018155149/onepiece-cat/ca/images/2/22/18n88o.gif 10:49 23 oct 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Dudas con las plantillas Sabes que me gustaria saber como cambiar imagenes en las platillas que queria cambiar las imagenes de las platillas de los piratas de las Barbablanca si me ayudas te lo agradeceria mucho ¡Idea! Estaba mirando la wiki Yugipedia , y me e fijado en que tienen una cosa anomenada "logros". Los ganas haciendo ediciones, agregando categorias, creando paginas... Y te dan títulos y una "placa" relacionada con la serie. Yo creo que es una buena idea que podria ayudar a motivar a los usuarios. link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law Usuari Discussió:Trafalgar D Law - Creixem poc a poc!http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101018155149/onepiece-cat/ca/images/2/22/18n88o.gif 16:17 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Espera,por favor lee lo q le dejé en su discusion a Law link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 20:15 28 oct 2010 (UTC) DEstacado Qual es el artículo afortunado? (y sera destacado?) XD link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law Usuari Discussió:Trafalgar D Law - Creixem poc a poc!http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101018155149/onepiece-cat/ca/images/2/22/18n88o.gif 08:49 31 oct 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ oye te propongo una nueva seccion llamada Spotlighns para no confundir a los demas usuarios pero no comenzare hazta que lo confirmes asi los usuarios y visitantes no se confundirian y los Spothlinghs serian mas facil detectar pensaba ponerlo despues de la trivia muchos como Sabo tienen varios asi qque dime tu link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 11:34 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Si... Ok, Barbablanca, gracias. Por cierto, estoy comentando con Infintrix el tema ese de las chapas, que te dan puntos por hacer ediciones y eso... haver como acaba. link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law Usuari Discussió:Trafalgar D Law - Creixem poc a poc!http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101018155149/onepiece-cat/ca/images/2/22/18n88o.gif 11:49 31 oct 2010 (UTC)﻿ Señor Grandpiece Hola,solo quería decirle q le quedó muy cool la imágen d Aokiji. link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 22:40 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola :) Gracias por la recomendación Jpvilla09 18:05 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Grandpiece queria preguntarte que videojuegos de one piece tienes.Yo tengo el One Piece Grand Adventure de PS2. link=Usuario Discusión:Sexy Nami 18:49 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola amigo,quería decirte q veas lo ultimo q dejé en la discusion de TDI,algo sobre un chat y decime lo q opinas ok?:) Sh...y otra pregunta,vi el 603 pero no entendi...quién le hizo tanto daño a PX-0?Murió al decir misión cumplida o a donde fué?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 00:05 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Chat Pues muchas gracias por las aclaraciones porq vi el manga en español pero no entendi muy bien pero ahora si:). Con respecto a Sanji,con suerte serían como 3 dias d desmayo(xD). Y sobre el chat pues aqui hay algunas cosas importantes. Saludos amigo.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 18:07 3 nov 2010 (UTC) hola hola grnad piece me preguntaba cunado se cambia la piel de la wiki link=Usuario Discusión:David07 15:52 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Duda dudita y otra cosa ^^ ¡Hola! Te queria preguntar una cosita... En que capítulo del manga se ve Ace muerto? Si no lo saves dime otro usuario que si lo sepa, o que creas. La otra, es una pequeña idea: podriamos poner un anuncio de la Wiki de One Piece Española, en el.... FACEBOOKNo se como va todo esto de los anuncios, pero es solo una idea.... Gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 20:57 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Si tienes mas dudas sobre el chat no dudes en decirme xD.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 23:32 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Una Duda xD Moshi Moshi! Hola, te quería hacer una pregunta. Bueno, pues resulta que quiero hacer un pequeño proyecto para esta wikia, el cual es crear los artículos de los openings del anime porque veo que no están individualmente, sino solo en un pequeño y sencillo artículo que los nombra. Como base para hacer estos artículos voy a usar este artículo Opening 13 Pokemon , ya que me gustó el estilo usado para los openings. Bueno, ahora si, la duda es la siguiente: ¿Que título le coloco al artículo?. Le coloco el nombre de la canción o simplemente enumero, por ejemplo, coloco One Day o Opening 13? Saludos! Atte: Jpvilla09 04:25 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola, bueno hoy estuve mirando los artículos de los openings y me sorprendí con la existencia de dos versiones del Opening 11. Hay dos artículos Share The World & Share the World!. Quisiera saber si podrías eliminar alguno de los dos artículos para después poder remodelar solo el artículo que quede; Aunque de todas formas se tendría que eliminar alguno de los dos ya que no puede haber dos artículos del mismo tema en una wikia. Saludos Atte: Jpvilla09 17:52 7 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: El proyecto de los openings lo estaré haciendo a lo largo de esta semana (ya que estoy en exámenes finales y no es que tenga mucho tiempo) y espero que para el sábado ya esté completado. PD 2: Si quieres puedes pasarte a el artículo del primer opening: We Are!. Lo cree ayer. Si hay algún error que se deba corregir según tu opinión me gustaría que lo corrigieras. hola hola grand piece me puedes decir como hago para tener 2 firmaslink=Usuario Discusión:David07 23:52 8 nov 2010 (UTC) link=Usuario Discusión:David07 15:34 9 nov 2010 (UTC) si pon la de arlong muchas gracias por que regresas el lunes? OK GRACIAS link=Usuario Discusión:David07. 18:20 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por el cartel!! realmente me gusta mucho de verdad que gracias.Si he recibido el mensaje, lo estare esperando avisame cuando este. link=Usuario Discusión:FAN1 nefertari vivi 18:28 14 nov 2010 (UTC) No me importa Puse la plantilla para avisar de que no estaba terminado, más que nada porque la conexión no me ayudaba mucho. ¬¬-- 18:24 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Pues la historia con Wolf si es buena y todavia me agrada es mi kurohige favorito pero decidi que me esperaria a que Oda nos contara mas sobre el y mientras uso a Burgess porque me agrada mucho su personalidad de siempre ver con positivismo todo. se me olvido firmarlink=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x 20:16 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Batallas Ola q tal?, pozi ya acia muxo tiempo si jeje weno, lo d las batallas, pues la idea q tu as exo, no pe parece muy wena ya q solo ablas de las batallas mas importantes, como son la de Luffy y la de Zoro, pero yo me referia a editarlas una por una como ya icimos a ce tiempo como x ejemplo la de Luffy vs. Alvida ó la de Luffy y Zorro vs. Morgan, Helmeppo y Marinese ir en cadenandolas como acen en la wiki alemana jejeje, weno ya me diras algo yo las vor editatndo una auna y empiezo ya q tengo para largo XDD saludos -- 15:01 15 nov 2010 (UTC) sagas y batallas ok como digas, pero ceoq ya e encontrado el problema jajjaja, y es una estupidez, jajaja, yo creo q te as liado con lo de q e puestro lo de las sagas yo solamente e puesto las sagas para ordenarlas cronologicamente jajaja y la gente no tenga dudas d cuala iba primero, yo lo q aria con las d enes lobby ó impel down y todas esas q as exo las pondria como resumenes de la saga en si, no se si me explico, en al apartado de Capitulos, estan para describir capitulo x capitulo, asi q yo los pondria como mini sesumenes de las sagas, en vez d los capitulos, jejeje weno ya diras algo. -- 20:12 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Entendido a ok ya loentiendo, esq no te avia comprendio bn, jajaj, no si alfinal el q esta mal entendiendo todo era yo jajaja, ok me parece wena idea perol eso si me aria gozo q no me borra ses la lista jejeje. -gracis por tu opinion sobre el avatar jejeje -- 20:46 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Smoker Al igual que tu en tu pagina de usuario creo que habria que crear Brigada de Smoker y tal vez la Brigada de Garp ya qur habia varios personajes destacados aunque ahora este disuelta, ya que Smoker es posible que reclute algunos de los k tu pusiste como Jango y fullbody que han aparecido varias veces. Voy a crear la de Smoker despues decide tu si borrarlo o no. --link=Usuario Discusión:El pelirojo 10:52 16 nov 2010 (UTC) plantilla ola q tal?, me prgunto si no sabrias conseguir alguna plantilla, nueva para las batallas indibiduales?, eq la iba a enganxar hoy pero me e dixo y si cambiamos la plantiya?, weno ya me diras algo q voy a ir aciendo los barcos. - QUE? Por qué no quieres ver a Law wn la portada? link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 15:49 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Sabes que? Voy a votar a Vivi, aunque la odie, pero si el mes que viene no esta Law en portada.... Rodarán cabezas link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 16:04 16 nov 2010 (UTC) anonanado pues ara nose caul es cual jeje, pero weno yo pondria una en la q aparez lo fun damental, nada de ataques ni habilidades ya q no ace falta ponerlos en la plantilla jeje tu q opinas? - qt parece con lo q e exo con los barcos piratas -- 16:09 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok Y, ya, ya, lo entiendo; que si no la otra te raja XP link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 16:18 16 nov 2010 (UTC) hola grand piece me puedes colaborar en poner el articulo de mes en la wiki ya que estoy muy ocupado para ver si puedo contar con tigo espero tu respuesta link=Usuario Discusión:David07. 18:44 16 nov 2010 (UTC) barcos 2 pues esta qdando dpm jejeje. yo si eso voy añdien mas brcos q me e qdado a mitad jejeje -Como yevas lo de las batallas? -- 19:20 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Pdrías conectarte al chat del q te hablé solo para ver si funciona?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 20:21 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Podías leer mis mensajes?﻿ Nueva plantilla Hola,cree una plantilla de bloqueo,no c si está bien o le falte algo,si quieres modifícala pero no las imñagenes q están grosas xD mira.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 22:08 16 nov 2010 (UTC) mi imagen de perfil no era una imagen de kidd era una de un personaje que yo cree. igual gracias por la imagen link=Usuario Discusión:Niaku25-- 07:52 10 ene 2011 (UTC)